


welcome home

by avalonjoan



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Cuddling & Snuggling, Ficlet, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalonjoan/pseuds/avalonjoan
Summary: Ronan comes home from work, puts his head in his husband's lap, and falls asleep.cowboymoonking on Tumblr made some beautiful fanart for an ask I submitted, and it was so lovely that I had to put it to words. Just a short domestic cuddle.
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Comments: 4
Kudos: 98





	welcome home

[go look at cowboymoonking's art that inspired this!](https://cowboymoonking.tumblr.com/post/632622153725018112)

\--

As soon as the front door closed and Ronan came into view, Adam knew something was amiss. Usually Ronan came back from the farmers’ market looking satisfied, proud, but today he just looked tired. He moved slowly as he set his cooler down and took off his boots, then just stood aimlessly in the entryway as if he couldn’t remember what to do next. Adam put his book down and got off the couch, offering his usual greeting but in a softer drawl. “Hey there, farmer.”

Ronan grunted in reply, walking over to Adam and pulling him into a hug, resting his chin on Adam’s shoulder. He put more of his weight into the embrace than usual, like he was collapsing onto Adam.

“Bad brain day?”

Not moving from his current position, Ronan shrugged. “Not really,” he said, chin digging into Adam’s collarbone as he spoke, “Just tired. Feeling kinda off.” He pulled back abruptly and kissed Adam’s cheek. “I traded the rest of the squash for a pie and some cheese from Sara.” 

Adam made an ‘ooh’ sound and grabbed the front of Ronan’s unbuttoned flannel, tugging him back for another cheek kiss before nudging him toward the stairs. “Go shower. I’ll put everything in the fridge.”

After putting away (and sampling) the food, Adam went upstairs to change into something more comfortable than the khakis and button-down he’d had on for work. He picked out a pair of athletic shorts that were so unbelievably comfortable that he’d co-opted them from Ronan to use as PJs, topped the look off with his Harvard sweatshirt, and went back to the downstairs couch to read. It was almost twenty minutes before Ronan reappeared, wearing his black sweatshirt with the fraying cuffs and the striped boxers that Adam thought were cute, even though Ronan thought they looked silly on him. Dropping onto the couch, he draped himself onto Adam’s lap and curled up on his side.

Adam put his book down and rested his hand on Ronan’s head. “You feel a little warm, honey.”

“Oh,” Ronan replied, voice muffled against Adam’s bare thigh. “That would explain things.” He turned his head and went on, his voice clearly audible now but still flat and exhausted-sounding. "Is it okay if I fall asleep like this?"

Adam shifted positions so that he could see some of Ronan’s face; he was noticeably pale, the dark areas under his eyes more pronounced than usual. “Of course.” He traced his fingers over Ronan’s head as if Ronan had hair to play with, and leaned back slightly so that he could rest against the couch cushion. “Tamquam—”

Snuggling back to fit closer into Adam, Ronan hummed quietly and finished their decade-long call and refrain. “--alter idem.”

Adam stayed awake until he heard Ronan snoring softly, his body warm and heavy on Adam’s lap. He carefully slid one leg out from under himself to keep it from going numb before relaxing onto Ronan and drifting off to sleep.


End file.
